The Rugrats are Leaving Fan Fiction, Returning to Nickelodeon!
by celrock
Summary: Yes Rugrat fans, the title says it all, or does it? Read inside to get the full details!


The Rugrats are Leaving Fan Fiction, Returning to Nickelodeon with new Episodes!

Summary: Yes Rugrat fans, the title says it all, or does it? Read inside to get the full details!

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I own any OC's you don't recognize, while Peter is owned by TCKing12, Rosie is owned by Nairobi_harper, Cree, Summer and Star are owned by lilnate13, Courtney, Brandon and Hunter are owned by tropical and sean, Jesse is owned by JJB-Jesse Barrow, Hazel is owned by AsToldByHazelNut, and Bassem is owned by TheUnkownAuthor.

Angelica stands on a stage, looking out at the audience, of hundreds of Rugrats fans, waiting to hear this anticipated announcement that they've all been waiting for. The Rugrats are leaving Fan Fiction and after not having a new episode in over eleven years, returning to Nickelodeon for a tenth season? Angelica picks up the microphone of her karaoke machine, and begins to speak.

"Be quiet you dumb babies, or I'll make sure I eat every last cookie on this earth, and nobody will ever eat cookies ever again, except for me of course." Shouted Angelica into her microphone.

The crowd of fans quieted down immediately upon hearing this, before the little blond four-year-old continued.

"Thank you. Now that I have everybody's undivided detention, let's get a few things straight. That's right people, we'll no longer be available for your reading pleasure on that dumb site you guys call Fan Fiction no more. From now on, you can only catch us, I mean, me, every Saturday night at 8 PM Eastern on Nickelodeon of course. And yes, you only get to see me, in my newest series, Kindergarten Days, where I'm the star, minus old baldy, and his dumb sidekick with the goofy hair." Announced Angelica, her voice echoing really loud throughout the auditorium as she talked really loud into the microphone of her karaoke machine.

Before she could say another word, Susie rushed on to the stage, snatching the microphone out of Angelica's hand, interrupting her.

"Wait a minute Angelica, if you couldn't even last four episodes on Preschool Days, what makes you think your new show, Kindergarten Days, is going to be any better?" Susie asked.

"Because I'm the boss that's why, and you're too much of a goody goody for me to deal with. Now give me back my microphone before I do something you'll really regret." Snapped Angelica.

"Oh really? Like what?" Susie asked.

"Want me to really steel your tricycle? Something I said I'd never do?" Angelica asked.

Susie just let out a huge sigh, reluctant to give back the microphone, for as she knew something that nobody else at this moment in time knew.

"Fine, go ahead and take my trike for all I care. Fans, I have just two words for all of you. April Fools! That's right people, as usual, Angelica was making stuff up again. Like the time she tricked the babies to like my Reptar cerial bars so I'd give her my Easy Cook Oven. Or the time she told Tommy that people disappeardid from getting hand-me-downs. Angelica will never learn to tell the truth, and you all saw it just now with your own eyes. Sadly, we're not returning to Nickelodeon with a tenth season of Rugrats or this new show that Angelica just went and made up called Kindergarten Days, but, I can promise you all this. We're staying on Fan Fiction, and that, will never change." Announced Susie, before Angelica snatched the microphone out of her hand.

"What? What do you mean I'll never learn to tell the truth? I can tell the truth if I wanted to." Said Angelica.

"Oh really Angelica? Then answer me this? What color is the sky?" Susie asked.

"Green!" Replied Angelica.

"That's wrong Angelica, the sky is blue." Said Susie.

"No Susie, your eye sight must be really bad, maybe you need extra eyes, like Finster." Griped Angelica.

"My eyes work just fine, maybe it's your eyes that need an adjustment Angelica." Said Susie.

"My eyes don't need an adjustment Susie." Griped Angelica.

"Ok then your whole head does. I'm tired of your lies Angelica, and it's time you get what you deserve. Everyone, come up on stage and help me give Angelica, what she truly deserves." Called Susie towards the back of the stage.

Just then, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Dil, Zack, Celrock, Rosie, Nairobi_harper, Cree, Summer, Star, lilnate13, tropical and sean, Courtney, Brandon, Hunter, Hazel, AsToldByHazelNut, Peter, TCKing12, Jesse, JJB-Jesse Barrow, TheUnkownAuthor, and Bassem, all ran out on stage, each carrying a stack of filled water balloons. They all lined up, ready to fire their water balloons at Angelica, when Susie gave the signal.

"Ready everyone? Ok, aim, and, fire!" Demanded Susie, as everybody prepared to throw their water balloons.

Peter let out the mystical whail, while Cree was the first to throw her water balloons.

"Girl bye!" Shouted Cree, as she threw her stack of water balloons at Angelica, drenching her in water.

"Hey! What are you doing here? Go back to lilnate13's universe, and do your next episode of Rugrats: Total Devas, I don't have time for this." Griped Angelica.

"Girl bye girl bye girl bye." Sang Cree, as she wandered off stage with a smile on her face.

The rest of the group threw their water balloons at Angelica, nearly drowning her, while Dil's stack missed, landing on her karaoke machine.

"Dil! That's my karaoke machine! And now it's broked! AAAHHH!" Screamed Angelica, as the karaoke machine exploded, sending a ton of green slime on to the four-year-old blond's head.

"Eeewww!" Cried Angelica, as she ran off stage, the rest of the authors and Rugrats, laughing, while Phil and Lil got down on the stage, and started licking up the slime that had hit the floor.

"Oh I don't know, I think this slime is tasty!" Said Phil, licking his lips.

"Yeah!" Added Lil, agreeing with her twin.

"So people, Susie stands corrected. We're not going anywhere. Your favorite baby friends, along with me, and my lovely friends known as the Disney characters, will continue to take you on endless adventures on Fan Fiction." Said Peter, bowing to the audience.

"Can't we just pick dandelions instead?" Chuckie asked.

"Why would you wanna do that, when there's a whole world to explore?" Zack asked.

"Because it's nice and safe." Said Chuckie.

"Well I like adventures lots more, and I for one am glad it was only another one of Angelica's tricks, cuz of the day of the month it is or something, everybody, let's go!" Said Zack.

"Yeah!" Said Jesse.

Everyone else cheered as they followed him off stage. Celrock and two-year-old Tommy, bringing up the end of the line.

"Well everybody, happy to know this was only an April Fool's joke?" Celrock asked.

The members of the audience nodded.

"I thought so. And don't worry, I'll see that Taffy puts Angelica into time out next year, so she can never do this again. Now, before we go, Tommy, would you like to have the last word?" Celrock asked.

"Sure do, and all I have to say is, a baby's gotta do what a baby's gotta do, so, we'll be seeing you for many more aventures on Fan Fiction, so, hurry up and go potty, and come right back, cuz you don't wanna miss the fun!" Said Tommy excitedly, as he ran off stage.

Just then, Nairobi-harper came back on stage, throwing an arm around celrock's shoulders.

"Good job Celrock, I knew if you stuck by Susie's side, and didn't agree with Angelica's little plan, we'd make everyone happy. Now come on, let's go." Said Nairobi-harper, as she led Celrock off stage.

Just then, the audience cheered loudly, as the lights on the stage dimmed, and the lights came back on in the audience. Just then, an announcer with black hair and wearing a green suit stepped out on stage.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, that ends this year's April Fools joke, put on by Celrock, and the entire cast of Rugrats, from all universes well known to the Fan Fiction community. And now, you may all go home, knowing that the Rugrats Fan Fic community, shall remain undisturbed, only continuing to bring you great new stories, every single day. Thank you, and goodnight." Said the announcer, as he turned and left the stage.

And this, ends my April Fools joke for this year.

Author's Note: So, what did you guys think? Were you happy? Sad? Confused? Feel free to let me know what you thought in your reviews, and, we'll talk soon!


End file.
